This invention relates to a telescopic pole and reel, specifically to a pet trainer and exerciser. This invention utilizes the telescopic pole and reel to cast out a target object for either a dog or cat to retrieve, hunt, stalk or chase for a cardio-vascular workout.
Heretofore, exercising or playing with your pet has been approached by several different methods. U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,499 to Manchester shows a stationary spring where the action toy is attached to a small hanging arch. When the object that hangs from the arch is attacked by the cat, the object springs back and forth by the use of a rubber band. There is also a safety feature that allows the animal to pull loose, via a magnet, in case the cat gets tangled. This toy is basically for the amusement of the cat and for the human onlooker, and it has very little value in the exercise of the animal.
The animal exerciser in U.S. Pat. No. 2,307,905 to Ament shows a wooden rod with a flexible band attached to a ball, limiting play for the animal to the scope of the short flexible band.
The kitty tease in U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,855 is very similar to Ament's patent in that operation is with a flexible rod instead of a flexible band, both limited to a small animal, and to the length of the flexible band or length of twine or Nylon. Cost appears to be a contributing factor in their limitations, and their use as an amusement toy.
The expandable wand pet toy in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,510 to Tae-Ho is my last example of a search of the related art. This is an example of another stationary cat toy with limited cardiovascular exercise ability, and limited to a small area when operating.
The related art is limited to amusement toys, mostly directed as cat toys used in close proximity to the cat, with limited exercise capabilities.
No training method is claimed among any of the related art patents found in the search.
The advantage of my invention is that it is a quality dog or cat trainer and exerciser. It not only trains animals to retrieve, hunt, stalk and chase but can also give dogs and cats of all sizes the exercise they could only receive from running. It would be very difficult for any animal to run while engaged in amusement with the toys described in the related art.
My invention will, in one instance, force the animal to run at high speed in order to capture the target object. Then, by having the drag on the reel set properly for the weight of the animal, you can give the animal the pleasure of pulling and fighting with the target object, and receiving enough resistance to excite the animal. The animals enjoy feeling as if they are taking control, and they pull the line off the reel. Then, as they get tired, the line can be retrieved. This invention lets you exercise or train your animal from long distances at which they may not know you are operating the apparatus. The only limitation to distance is the amount of line on the reel. Transparent line makes it difficult for pets to realize the exerciser is operated by a human.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
a) the invention is a high quality trainer; PA1 b) using the invention at distances makes the pet feel like it is chasing a small animal that is alive; PA1 c) the invention teaches a dog to retrieve in water or on land for entertainment, and if the dog does not retrieve, you simply reel it back; PA1 d) it is a trainer for hunting dogs to learn the art of retrieving, and teaching the dog to bring back birds; PA1 e) it teaches dogs to be able to find and scare birds for hunters; PA1 f) it helps teach dogs word commands; PA1 g) it teaches cats how to spot prey, and how to stalk mice; PA1 h) if the target object is cast out a long way, the animal thinks it is chasing something that fell from the sky, and by keeping the object moving the animal keeps moving in quick pursuit; PA1 i) the human operator can stay in one place while limiting the activity to a small area or a large area for the animal; PA1 j) the invention gives dogs and cats of any size quick exercise because it allows you to run them up to their full speed, either in straight lines or variations of circular motions; PA1 k) when you are tired or limited in time, your pets get the exercise, not you, and in a very short period of time; PA1 l) the invention allows pets to fight in a form of tug of war by giving them the ability to pull out line from the reel; PA1 m) the invention is attractive for cats or dogs, determined by which target object is attached; PA1 n) the invention does not tangle the line, and makes the target object look alive because of the swivel use; PA1 o) interaction builds friendship with the pet; PA1 p) the telescopic pole and reel closes together for easy carrying or storage; and PA1 q) the invention can be used anywhere and for quick exercise when the operator is tired or the weather is bad.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a high quality pet trainer-exerciser that can be used for years in all kinds of weather, with simple operation. This invention will not only be fun for the pet, but also the operator, and will help keep pets healthier through cardiovascular exercise.